


Lover's Glen

by Left_In_The_Wreckage



Series: Billdip week 2017 [4]
Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Dryad AU, Dryad Dipper, M/M, mention of mable
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-04
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2019-01-09 03:37:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12268089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Left_In_The_Wreckage/pseuds/Left_In_The_Wreckage
Summary: His arms wrapped themselves around his waist, his neck resting in the crook of a now ivy covered shoulder. “Dipper… You know I have to keep asking. I want to see you. Really see you. You know I’d never cut you down, I’d miss you too much in my life…. Don’t you?”He felt a response then, a hand in his hair another clinging to his neck. The ivy retreated, but a hint of green discolored “skin” remained visible. The wind picked up and Bill knew from experience that the trees were dancing, their branches stirring in the breeze. And then the sound returned to the still place. His hold on Dipper tightened before he pulled back. The dryad released a sigh and continued to lean on him, or tried to. He might have been a part of the earth, but Bill was the pillar that kept him grounded, sane when he’d seen so many days end and begin.





	Lover's Glen

**Author's Note:**

> This is my own au I created a while ago and never published. This wasn't supposed to be the first fic of Dipper Pines the dryad I published first, but... circumstances. There's more ot come and different versions, including one Bill Cyprus! I hope you enjoy this and r stick around for the rest of what I have planned for this idea!
> 
> Done for Billdip week day 7, favourite au

__

The forest glen was alight with the dying light of the sun, it’s last rays falling over the heads of the young lovers beneath the shadows of ancient trees. Seemingly oblivious to the passing hours, they drew out this precious time to its fullest extent. 

The blonde’s laughter echoed through the trees as he leaned into the other’s side. He didn’t want to leave, he didn’t want to have to leave. There was no place he wanted to be if those hazel eyes weren’t following him as he knew they were now without meeting their unwavering gaze. He looked up into those eyes and brushed the brunette locks from his partner’s pale forehead. Those hazel eyes looked away and his breath hitched as he felt the blonde’s cool fingers trace the dots that rested there. Dipper never understood this human’s fascination in his birthmark. Bill brushed his bangs back in place as he moved back to his previous position, taking Dipper’s hand in his own tanned one. 

“Hey, Bill?”

“Yes, little tree?”

The dryad snorted at the silly nickname, Bill was such a strange human… “What did I say about calling me that?” Behind the annoyance, a hint of fondness made itself known. He’d gotten used to it, honestly. 

The blonde tapped his chin, feigning deep contemplation, eyes closed and head tilted for emphasis. It made Dipper smile as he sat back and waited the human’s little theatrics out. “Hmmm… I believe you said you were too strong and tall to be called a sapling.”

Dipper made a noise of approval, his throat thrumming and a sound like creaking wood met Bill’s ears, but he wasn’t finished just yet.

“While you make a good point, I’ve never actually seen this respective tree of yours…  and from where I stand, you don’t appear to be taller than the average human on two legs… I simply can’t take your word for it!”

The glen grew quiet around the two and the eeriness of it wasn’t lost on Bill. He knew Dipper was especially connected to the forest, but he’d never had it fall silent…  _ ever _ , much less in the company of the tree spirit. He looked back to see the brunette, ut his bangs covered his eyes and he wasn’t looking at him, but the ground. At a loss of what to say, he tried acting instead, inching towards his sapling cautiously, unsure of what reaction he’d awoken from the other. His arms wrapped themselves around his waist, his neck resting in the crook of a now ivy covered shoulder. “Dipper… You know I have to keep asking. I want to see you. Really see you. You know I’d never cut you down, I’d miss you too much in my life…. Don’t you?”

He felt a response then, a hand in his hair another clinging to his neck. The ivy retreated, but a hint of green discolored “skin” remained visible. The wind picked up and Bill knew from experience that the trees were dancing, their branches stirring in the breeze. And then the sound returned to the still place. His hold on Dipper tightened before he pulled back. The dryad released a sigh and continued to lean on him, or tried to. He might have been a part of the earth, but Bill was the pillar that kept him grounded, sane when he’d seen so many days end and begin. Bill was a different kind of inconsistency, and good change that he wanted to hold onto, depend on. But-

“You need to stop asking me that question.” His eyes stung a little, repeating the words that he’d always kept handy from all the times it’d needed to be said. “I have to protect my tree, Bill… even from you. You’re not the first lover of one such as I… and it rarely ends well..”

“So you’re saying you don’t trust me after all? That we’re doomed to end up like every other tragedy? That I’d one day be so callous… or that we’d grow apart enough that I-”

A warm, calloused hand cupped his cheek and a thumb dried a tear that dribbled from his eye. He looked into the eyes of his love as he pulled away too. “No. I know that won’t be us. I won’t let it come to that-”

“But in the process of avoiding it, you’re refusing to trust me with the knowledge because I’m just another human?”

“... For now. My sister once thought she found what she was looking for… did I ever mention her to you?”

This caught Bill’s interest, though he still felt discouraged and hurt. Shaking his head he urged for Dipper to continue. He’d never heard his sapling mention having a sister… did she grow in the same part of the forest as Dipper? Maybe he could meet her.

“She too fell in love with a human. She spread her roots not far from me, but far enough that there was nothing I could do when she-” He faltered, the wound still fresh, feeling like an axe splintering his chest. “She… She didn’t make it unscathed from it… though she is… still growing.  I made it in time and just too late. She had much healing to do. She has not been the same since... “

Bill sat quietly, taking in what he’d learned, what Dipper felt he could confide to him. Stories of such betrayal were one thing, but personal experience? He no longer had it in him to keep up his argument. Not today.  “I’m sorry,” was all he could say. 

“It’s… It is alright. I do trust you, Bill… but I-”

“Have your reasons?” Bill finished, feeling tired, the news putting him ot sooner than the day they’d spent together beneath the shade. 

“Yes.”

Silence fell again between the two, but this time they looked to the world around them to contemplate what else needed to be said between them, just what remained unsaid that could lift the tone they’d fallen to. “If it means that much to you, I won't ask again.” Bill relented, hoping they could move past this before the silence got to him.

The hamadryad made to speak, but thought better of it and sighed. “It’s… The sun is setting again. You should head back to your village before it gets dark.”

“I should…” the blonde replied cautiously, tightening his grip on Pine Tree’s hand, “do you want me to go though?” He felt the other shift away from him and moved accordingly to avoid falling from the loss of his pillar. Dipper’s eyes never left him even when his own darted away. 

His concern was clear enough in his voice that Bill didn't need to see his expression. “Of course I don’t. Why would you think that?” The human shrugged, only worsening Dipper’s frown. He wasn’t even sure himself what brought on the question before it was out in the air. 

“Nothing, I’m just asking because I don’t want to leave yet. I hate having to leave you like this.”

The blonde’s chest still hurt at the thought that he still trusted him so little-   Bill shook the thought off. He’d promised he’d stop asking and if he broke that promise wouldn’t he be justifying the other’s distrust? It was minor really, but it was also monumental.

“I know, Bill, and… I wish you could stay too.” Dipper replied, starting to feel tired himself, the sun was descending and he’d spent too much energy maintaining his shape so far from his own grove. 

“Can we agree that the end goal is for my not having to leave every time the day ends and for us to stay together till the world ends?” 

Dipper couldn't help but smile. He laughed a little, though his eyes spoke of pain and regret. “yes,” he'd replied, “A future where you and I no longer have to part like this is a future I'd gladly fight for.”

Bill eyed him, sensing something off about the way the words were spoken, but he brushed it off, “Even if that means you can’t trust me with everything?” He sighed, a little resigned, but understanding 

“Exactly,” Dipper nodded, kissing the human's forehead like he had him before their evening had soured.  _ Even if that day never comes. _

“Even if it means you hate me, just that little bit, because I'll never love you any less. My heart is too big for that.”

_ And I hope you won't, even if  our day never comes to fruition, from my branches to my roots.  _

**Author's Note:**

> Check out my fandom blog for updates on this au and others. 
> 
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/thought-i-was-witty


End file.
